Angel of Mine
by Lady Luna Andrews
Summary: Estava ali naquela maldita academia por causa dele! Que ódio!


**Nome:** Angel of Mine

**Autora:** Lady Luna Andrews

**Par:** Nagi & Evangeline

**Censura:**Tipo T

**Gênero:** Drama/General

**Resumo: **Estava ali naquela maldita academia por causa dele! Que ódio!

**Agradecimentos:** A todos que lerem , a minha Okashira-san \o/ que sabe quem é!

**Disclaimer:** Mahou Sensei Negima pertence a quem obviamente escreveu , só escrevo porque gosto! E Angel of mine é da autoria dos Evanescence, so peguei o tema, porque a musica se aplica a esta fic.

**Nota**: Semelhanças com algum episodio do anime , é pura coincidência, ahah estou zoando, me baseei numa parte de um episodio para o inicio da fanfic.

" Nossa havia caído num fosso com alho, que cumulo e havia sido descoberta

- Porque não para de me perseguir?

E novamente aquele sorriso, o resto estava desfocado, mas ele lançara um feitiço extremamente poderoso que quebrara o seu feitiço e a tinha condenado a ficar para sempre naquela maldita academia .

- Você ficara aqui, pois você é pequena, perfeita para passar por adolescente e apesar de não o ser parece muito nova. O Nagi fez muito bem em ter te enviado- Dizia aquele velho e eu só olhava para o maldito do mago, que só ria vendo a minha humilhação.

Com as mãos em punho, saía da sala. Com uma fúria crescente a medida que andava, só queria esmurrar aquele maldito mago que se atrevia a zoar da sua cara. Subitamente nota uma mão agarrá-la e a fazia andar mais rápido para dentro do quarto. Quando ia perguntar quem era, novamente ele, mas dessa vez sem aquele sorriso característico, estava muito sério.

- Que você faz aqui?

- Queria falar com você…

- Adivinha eu não quero falar com você…sai daqui!- Dizia evitando olhar naqueles ele forçou ela a olhar-lhe colocando o dedo indicador por baixo do queixo e pressionando para cima.

- É , apesar de ser mais velha que eu , a sua madurez corresponde ao seu aspecto!

Mais furiosa se possível, ela tenta lhe pregar um valente tapa na cara, ao qual ele agarra a mão antes que lhe atinja. Não podendo desferir uns belos tapas naquela linda cara, ela decide falar.

- Então não perde o teu tempo falando com uma garota e some daqui…

- Tenho algo para te dizer…

- E o que se supõe que seja…?

- Eu sei o que você sente por mim, mas sempre amei e muito a mãe dos meus filhos, o Negi e a irmã dele! Não posso dizer que te amo, porque não seria sincero, mas que voce é especial, isso te garanto! E alem de que você ficar aqui vai te fazer muito bem, acredita! – Novamente aquele sorriso que ela detestava , mas dessa vez estava tão atenta a parte " especial…" que não falou mais. Quando ele ia saindo, ela se aproxima.

- Voltarei a ver você!- Nagi sorri, colocando a mão no rosto, lhe da um terno beijo na testa.

- Tenho certeza!

- E pode me explicar porque tenho todas essas restrições e não posso sair daqui!

- Simples …

- Simples, porque ?

- Eu saberia que você viria atrás de mim e eu já te disse aqui você tem um papel importante, pequena e nova menina!- Dizendo isso ele sumiu, para que ela nunca mais o visse.."

Levantando de repente da cama, com a respiração entrecortada, Evangeline levanta-se da cama, e vai até a janela, sente uma leve brisa que corria lá fora. Outra vez o mesmo sonho, que saudades que tinha daquele maldito mago, mas nunca na vida que queria admitir para si que sentia saudades daquele que a encarcerou ali, mas de alguma forma, ela teria de admitir que ele conseguia ler através dela . Que ódio! O que ela não daria para ver aquele sorriso de novo. Pensando isso, ela sai do seu quarto e se dirige ao lago que ficava no campus da academia, logo o dia iria amanhecer, ela não se importava com isso, so queria tirar aqueles pensamentos da cabeça. Ouvindo passos se esconde, nota que Asuna e Negi caminhavam cedo na manhã, aquele maldito filho do Nagi, cada vez que lembra que tinha salvo Asuna e Nagi, uma vez , ela pensava que estava benevolente para o sorriso dos dois, enfim estava ficando uma mole isso sim, mas gostava desses dois, aos quais podia considerar amigos. Nossa, amigos, muito mole mesmo que ela se estava tornando. Eles haviam saído do seu ângulo de visão.

Voltando para onde estava, encontra uma carta ,abrindo ela com certa curiosidade, percebe o cheiro a alho, que horror! aquele cheiro!, deita o alho fora e dentro tinha um pequeno papel, que estava escrito:

" Muito obrigada, Evangeline!! "

Uma lágrima cai do olho da Evangeline, limpando a cara.

- Baka! – Diz atirando o pequeno papel para a água.

Ceus, ela detestava quando a tratavam por pequena, ela era uma poderosa vampira, com mais de um século de existência, merecia respeito. Mas quando era um certo mago, lhe chamava de pequena, ela não conseguia resistir. Pegando no que tinha , na sua capa de vampira, ela passa o campus para fora da academia, a magia havia sido levantada, mas Evangeline não parecia feliz, de facto estava melancólica, num gesto mítico, manda um beijo pelo o ar, abandonando para sempre a Academia Mahora, seguindo sem destino, talvez um dia, se voltasse a encontrar com aquele maldito mago.

A medida que andava, o amanhecer chegava e o vento matinal soprava ao leve, e a ver aquele pessoa andar para fora da academia encontrava-se um homem de sorriso irritante, com um enorme bastão, que em seguida olhava para um menino envergonhado de óculos e uma menina alta que falava com ele com uns belos sinos na cabeça.

Chegando perto de Evangeline , deposita um leve beijo na sua testa, ao qual ela sente, e deixa cair duas lágrimas solitárias, olhando para o vazio.

- Seu baka…

- Muito obrigada…- Dizendo isso sobe nos ceús.

Afinal ele havia cumprido a promessa e havia vindo. Agora ela teria de encontrar-se a si, que razão de vida teria agora, bem o certo é que teria a eternidade para isso.

Olhando o sol, que aos poucos ia despertando mais, estava mais alto, aquilo poderia ser símbolo de esperança para ela.

Fim


End file.
